


Feelings for the Headmaster

by gokudo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plushophilia, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudo/pseuds/gokudo
Summary: As a student thrust into a Killing Game, falling for the strange, monochromatic bear claiming to be your headmaster is truly the last thing you expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The earliest of a few Monokuma fics I wrote a while back because I’m attracted to the murderbear and there’s not a whole lotta content revolving around him (and when there is, he’s almost always got a human form).
> 
> Anyways, this is for all ten Monokuma fuckers out there. You are incredibly valid if you wanna smooch this weird bear.

It had been two days since I, along with 15 other students, had been trapped within the confines of Hope’s Peak Academy. We were all given a clear objective by a strange, mechanical bear named Monokuma: kill each other. Thrust into this hopeless situation, but without any reason to kill each other, we had all clearly refused. That day when he had introduced himself to all of us, there was something that had kept me fixated on the self-professed Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy.

He was really cute.

What was it about him? The cute, mischievous tone of his voice? The seemingly innocent laugh that came from him, even though he was asking us to do horrible things? The soft, gentle curves of his rotund body, topped by an adorable belly button?

Maybe it was all of those things.

It was strange. I should’ve been terrified for my life, especially in a situation like this, but there was something about him that was… oddly comforting. It was definitely strange enough to the point where I couldn’t let the other students know. They might come to the conclusion that I was working with him if I let myself act relaxed around him; the best course of action would be to feign disgust with the bear whenever I was around the others.

At the very least, I could allow myself some reprieve if I ever found myself alone with him.

Presently, I found myself in my designated dorm room. Outside, in the hall, there were 16 rooms, each with its own pixel rendition of each of us. Honestly, it was kind of adorable, but as I was currently paranoid about anything bad happening, I simply locked myself in my room for the time being. Monokuma had kindly told us about how each of our doors had locks that couldn’t be picked; the only way somebody else could come into your room was if you let them in yourself. Not being a social person, I had no desire to meet with the others, so staying in my room was a good plan of action for now. I’d just bide my time until Monokuma made his next announcement.

“At least the beds are soft,” I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling. The rooms were pretty empty, and there wasn’t any technology around, so the only thing I could do is contemplate.

I let my mind drift to the image of Monokuma. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Why didn’t I find him disgusting, vile, or annoying, and why did I want to see him so much when his goal to make us all kill each other was so disgustingly clear? I thought of his devious laugh for a split second, and my body relaxed. I had been put at ease just thinking about this strange bear. “Something’s obviously wrong with me,” I said aloud. The rooms were also soundproof, apparently, so I wasn’t worried about anybody hearing me speak my thoughts aloud.

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

Being so deep in thought, I jumped at the sound of the intercom; the monitor in my room blinked to life with an image of the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, sitting in a chair with a drink in hand.

“Attention, dear students of Hope’s Peak Academy,” the bear started. “Please gather in the gym immediately! I’ve got an important announcement to make, and you’re not gonna wanna miss this! “Puhuhuhuhu~!” With the prompt delivery of his statement, the monitor turned off.

My heart started pounding, for a number of reasons. First and foremost, I worried about what kind of announcement would be made; it was undoubtedly one of his plans being put into motion in order to achieve his goal, so I was immediately put off by the announcement. But in the back of my mind, there was another thought that was lingering, and it contributed to the steady, intense pounding of my heart, albeit through a much different emotion. Instead of panic and anxiety, I started feeling a bit of butterflies in my stomach, especially after hearing that laugh of his again. “I get to see him again?” I said to myself. I got out of the bed, gathering myself, and I opened the door, heading to the gymnasium with heavily conflicted feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

We had all gathered in the gym, and we were all increasingly nervous with each passing moment where we just stood there in silence, waiting for Monokuma to show up. A couple of minutes passed until, without any sign, Monokuma popped up behind the podium and began speaking; nearly everybody jumped.

“Good evening, everyone!” the bear happily, nonchalantly exclaimed. “I hope you’ve all been having a beeeeeautiful day! I’m guessing you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you all here so late in the evening!” With that, he pulled out a number of envelopes from behind the podium, each marked with one of the students’ names, and he held them all in his hand. “I felt a little dejected coming away from our initial meeting; you all seemed soooooooo determined not to kill each other! So, I did a lot of thinking… how could I make this killing game way more interesting? Then it hit me; everyone loves a good secret!” He stepped down from the podium and off the stage, and he started walking towards us, envelopes in hand. As he passed them out, he continued his monologue. “So, as a way of motivating you all to kill each other, I did some research and dug up the best dirt I could find on you all! If nobody’s been murdered in the next 24 hours, I’ll expose everybody’s secrets to the entire class! None of you want that, do you? Puhuhuhuhu~!”

Everybody gasped; some of the students sunk to the floor, some holding their head in their hands, some crying. I was the last one to receive my envelope; as Monokuma approached me, I became stiff. He held the envelope up for me to grab. I slowly kneeled down and took the envelope. After I had taken it, Monokuma lingered in front of me for a few seconds before walking away.

He had winked at me.

My heart fluttered, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was like an involuntary reaction. Monokuma hopped back onto the stage and turned towards us once again. “Well, good luck, kiddos! Have a wonderful night filled with the sweetest of dreams! I’ll see you all tomorrow -- or, wait, maybe I won’t! Puhuhuhu~!”

With that, he disappeared behind the podium, leaving us all to gather our thoughts in how shocked we were upon being presented with this new motive. People had begun to open their envelopes and see what Monokuma had dug up on them. Every time somebody had seen what was in their envelope, there was a pained scream of anger and confusion. My heartbeat picked up again, this time fueled entirely by fear. I looked down at my envelope, and I slowly opened it, taking out the piece of paper inside. On the paper, there was only a single line of text, sitting dead center in the middle of the page.

“[Y/N]’s got a big ol’ crush on Headmaster Monokuma!”

My entire body stiffened, as if I had been turned to stone. Panicked thoughts ran through my mind. “What if somebody thinks I’m working with the mastermind? What if they take it as some sort of hint?” But, above all, one question stuck out among the rest:

“How did he know?”

Attempting to mask my confusion and concern, I stuffed the paper back into the envelope, and I hurried back to my room. As soon as I got to my door, I took my room key out of my pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. Opening the door, I was met with Monokuma, the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, sitting on my bed. For lack of a better word, it was… shocking.

“Hey there, [Y/N]! Puhuhuhu~!”

The sound of his voice coupled with his adorable giggle left me cautious but slightly at ease, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

“M-Monokuma?!” I gasped, unable to believe what I was seeing. Why was he in my room? I closed the door behind me, and I slowly walked toward the bear. Before I was able to say anything else, he spoke again. “You wanna know how I knew, don’tcha?” He asked playfully. “Well, ya see, for each student, I had to do some reeeeeeal heavy research in diggin’ up dirt. It was tough! But you? I could see it on your face the moment I introduced myself to you all! That tinge of pink on your face whenever I spoke…! You’re way too easy to read, brat! Puhuhuhu~!”

“What?” I responded. He was clearly messing with me, trying to get me riled up, but coming back from the announcement of this new motive that served simply to make us all turn on each other, my emotions turned to anger. “Why are you even here?” As soon as I said that, Monokuma jumped off of the bed, and he walked towards me. Each step was slowly taken, and he put his arms behind his back, looking up at me as he got close to me. “You want this, don’tcha?” he asked, pointing at himself. I tried to change the subject. “N-no, dammit! Why are you making us all participate in this stupid killing game?”

Monokuma turned around and flashed his monochrome rump at me, slowly shaking it at me, and he giggled once again. He was taking great enjoyment out of messing with me. He came closer to me, wrapping his arms around my left leg and playfully rubbing his belly against it. “Aww, come on, don’t try and act like you don’t want me to do things to you! That steamy, lusty relationship between a headmaster and his student? You’re practically frothing at the mouth for it! Puhuhuhu~!” 

It was useless. As he continued to tease me, I succumbed to the playful, teasing tone in his voice; the slow, methodical grinding against my leg felt good.

I was also starting to get hard. He immediately noticed and began to giggle again.

“Don’t you have any self control, brat? Teasing you and making fun of you isn’t fun if you get off too quickly!”

“S-shit…,” I whimpered. I was already fully erect at this point, just from his teasing. I wasn’t even sure if he realized it, since his whole deal was kind of antagonizing others, but… the way he was messing with me and taking joy out of seeing me embarrassed turned me on.

I was completely at his mercy.

He hopped back onto my bed and found his way to the pillow at the end of the bed, where he leaned against it, putting his arms behind his head. He patted the bed, calling out to me. “Well? I’m waiiiiiiting~!” I quickly took my shoes, socks, and pants off, leaving me with just my shirt and underwear. Pretending to be impressed and faux-blushing, Monokuma loudly oohed and put a paw against his mouth as if he was in shock. “Gee, you’re really packing, arent’cha? How do you even walk around all day with a package that huge?” I was already leaking a bit of precum just from listening to him play with me. I crawled onto the bed towards him.

I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to hold him, to tell him I love him, to admire every part of him. My attraction and fascination towards him was beginning to scare even me.

I crawled closer and closer to him until he put a paw between himself and me. “Ah, ah, ah… you gotta work your way to the good part!” He placed that same paw on his belly and rubbed in slow, circular motions, then patting it a couple of times. “Before you can even think about admiring mon visage, you gotta give the rest of me some love first!” Without even thinking, I buried my face in his belly, and he immediately held my face there, shoving my face into his belly as much as he could. “How’s that? Feel nice? Puhuhuhuhu~!” Even if he was mechanical, he felt oddly soft. Even as he forced my face into his belly, the soft and warm sensation left me powerless, completely at his mercy. I never wanted to be apart from him. I wrapped my arms around him and began smooching his belly, hoping, even as the de facto antagonist in this crazy situation I’ve found myself in, he’d acknowledge my affection towards him. My feelings of lust had completely clouded my judgment and overall rationality, and I had been reduced to an almost robotic state where all I wanted to do was be with him, to make him feel nice.

“Whoa, there! You’re awfully clingy, arent’cha?” He looked down at me as I kissed every inch of his belly, moaning into him as I did. “Puhuhuhu~! You’re a real weirdo, brat! You’re really getting off on all of this right now, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes…,” was all I could say in the moment. There was way too much going on, and I couldn’t process it all. My mechanical, ursine headmaster was teasing me after realizing I had a crush on him. It was bizarre. It was unbelievable.

I loved every second of it.

As I continued kissing his tummy, I took notice of his belly button. Everybody else saw it as a weird, creepy protrusion, but it was one of the most attractive things about him to me. Without thinking, I began to suck on it, slowly after licking it. My intense desire to give him head coupled with his lack of a dick made me desperate for something to suck on.

"Man, you really are weird, kid," he said, breaking the sounds of sucking momentarily. "But I gotta say, it's fun watching you grovel like this!" As he said that, he took hold of my head with both of his paws, and he began to thrust his belly button into my mouth. "You've got the right idea, brat; just because I don't have a bit doesn't mean I can't act like it~! Keep sucking! Maybe you'll get something out of me! Puhuhuhu~!"

Each thrust from him completely overpowered me. As he continued to look down at me, he continued thrusting, harder and harder. "You sure you aren't the Ultimate Cocksleeve, brat? Coulda fooled me! Looks like it's basically all you're good for! Puhuhuhuhu~!"

The sensation of him taking my mouth and using it as a fucktoy left me dazed, and I decided to simply let him have his way with me until he had his fill. I continued to suck him off, hoping for something to come out so that I could relieve my headmaster in some way. His continued thrusts only emboldened that desire.

After a while of just the sounds of his thrusts and my sucking on him filling the otherwise silent room, he finally spoke up again.

"Huhh... huhh... it's coming..."

Surprised and hopeful I'd finally receive my gift, I regained control and began sucking harder on his belly button, eager to taste whatever was coming.

"It's coming out...! My pure, white, sticky..."

Before he could finish, weirdly enough, a white liquid came gushing out of his belly button. Greedily, I lapped it all up, grateful for whatever he was willing to give me, and I didn't let a single drop spill. Upon tasting it, it was sweet. For him being a robot, I was surprised anything had come out, though when he had introduced himself, he did play up how technologically advanced he was, so I just chalked it up to that.

As the spurts of liquid ceased, he pushed my head away. Strings of the liquid and my saliva were still connecting my lips and his belly button. "Phew...! Nice work, kid! I will say that I was also designed to keep the mastermind of this whole affair some… company, so it's not like this is the first time I've done this! For being a loyal pet, I'll at least share that info with ya~! Good luck turning that into any sort of meaningful clue! Puhuhuhu~!" He leaned back and slowly, lazily scratched at his belly, looking content from what had just happened.

I couldn't be less concerned with the mastermind situation at the moment; I was still completely fixated on loving my antagonistic ursine headmaster, so instead of responding, I tried leaning in for a kiss. As soon as he realized what I was trying to do, Monokuma swiftly pushed me on my back. He stood up on the bed and looked down at me. "Hold up there, brat. You think you can just kiss me like that? Sure, I'll let you grovel at my feet and suck me off all day, but you're not gettin' anywhere near the face, at least not without my say-so!" He paused for a moment, then began to crawl up the bed towards me. It was easy for Monokuma to crawl near my crotch, and he feigned amazement at my throbbing bulge. He nonchalantly leaned onto my right leg, propping his head up with his left paw, and he slowly, almost lazily, rubbed at my bulge with his right paw.

My body jerked violently along with the stimulation he was giving me down there. "What's the matter? You don't wanna cum yet, huh? Am I that much fun for you?" he asked, almost as if he was ignoring everything I was doing up to this point. I desperately nodded at him, hoping he'd stay with me for just a little longer.

Continuing to rub at my bulge, Monokuma responded. “Well, don’t worry! Your lovely Headmaster Monokuma’s here to help you out! He stopped rubbing my bulge and crawled on top of me, low enough on my body to where his rump could comfortably rest on my bulge. He began to slowly gyrate his hips, rubbing himself all along my crotch. “How’s that, hmmm?” He inquired, acting as if he didn’t already know how it made me feel.

My entire body spasmed at the new sensation, and I could barely hold myself together. Loud moans escaped me, as that was all I could muster in my state of euphoria. Monokuma tilted his head at me. “Huh. Guess you like it, then, don’tcha?” He laughed at me once again.

My entire body felt warm. With everything he was doing, I was finding it hard to keep myself from cumming, but I didn’t want this to end, so I held out for as long as I possibly could.

He crawled further up my body and turned around, again exposing his rump to me. He playfully shook his hips and made even more quips, enjoying my complete and utter sexual depravity towards him. “How do your wonderful headmaster’s wide, birthing hips make you feel down there, huh? Don’t you just wanna completely overtake me and tap this fluffy, round ass forever and ever? Puhuhuhu~!” As if in response to his questions, I thrust my hips upward into the air, desperately wanting to feel my cock against his rump and fuck him. "You wanna stick it in me that badly, brat?" he asked as he watched me hopelessly fuck the air. Without waiting for a response, rather than move his rump to a position where I could grind against it, he continued to shake it at me, slowly backing it up into my face until it made contact. He laughed again. "Puhuhuhu~! You look like you're just about to explode down there! Well, seeing how much of a freak you are, you'll probably be into this!" As he said that, he lowered his rump onto my face and began to move it back and forth. Monokuma continued to tease me as he sat on my face. “That feel good, kid~? "You must really wanna get up and force me into the bed and screw me all night long, right? It's too bad the rules prevent you from manhandling your headmaster! Guess you'll just have to lay there and take this! Puhuhuhu~!"

My cock was beginning to throb harder, and it took all of my willpower not to cum at that moment. All I could do was struggle to keep it in as he smothered me; he knew that was all I could do, and he reveled in it.

Seeing a small stream of precum spurt out as I struggled not to cum, along with a yelp of pain/pleasure, Monokuma finally lifted himself off of my face; he quickly turned around and lowered himself to my level, until his face was right up against my own. The mischievous expression on his face melted me completely, and there was a sense of warmth from being this close to him. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around him; I wanted to hold him close and never let go. Unlike previously when he had pushed me away, he didn’t seem to object this time to me initiating physical contact. He put his face even closer to mine, close enough to kiss him. Slowly, he started to grind his belly against me, all the while  
not breaking eye contact with me.

"Have your feelings unexpectedly blossomed for your dear old headmaster?" he asked, knowing I was now completely under his control.

"Yes, Mister Monokuma," I responded in hushed tones.

"Does it feel good to be honest with your feelings towards your headmaster?"

"Yes, Mister Monokuma."

"Do you think I'm cuter and more handsome than the rest of your classmates combined?"

"Yes, Mister Monokuma."

"You don't want this to end, do you?"

"No, Mister Monokuma."

"You wanna stay like this forever, even if it means you slowly wasting away without food, water, or sleep, huh?"

"Yes, Mister Monokuma."

"Could you just about give me a kiss right now?"

"Yes, Mister Monokuma."

He pressed his face even closer to mine. "Then do it, brat. After all, you've earned it with your love and unwavering obedience for little ol' me!

Finally being given permission to do so, I peppered Monokuma's face with kisses, ranging from pecks to smooches on his cheeks. After several kisses, Monokuma stopped the rhythmic grinding of his belly against me and stared at me for several seconds before pressing his mouth against mine. Though he was a robot and couldn't move his mouth from that lovable smirk, I reciprocated with his contact and made out with him as much as I could for as long as I could, kissing his mouth and moaning into it.

After a while, he moved his mouth back, away from me, and he went back to simply looking down at me. He took this opportunity to offer the finishing blow.

I was so incredibly in love with the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. What began as a crush had very quickly developed into full-blown romantic love and attraction, and nobody, not even I, knew that better than him.

He had me right where he wanted me.

Steady streams of precum were leaking from me at this point as I tried to hold back from releasing it all. Quietly, Monokuma whispered something to me that finally drove me over the edge. I now knew just how deep in love I was with him, and the following questions from him just made it that much more evident.

“Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?”

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. The warm feeling in my body was concentrated in my crotch; with one last thrust upward, my cock spurt several streams of cum through my underwear, painting both my clothes and my bed.

I hugged him even closer, simply whispering “yes” back to him. I looked at him for the last time that night, barely unable to keep myself awake in the afterglow of the release.

"I love you, Mister Monokuma."

With that, I had begun to drift asleep in a euphoric, post-sex stupor.


	4. Chapter 4

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

Completely startled, I yelled and sat straight up in my bed. “What… happened?” For a moment, I was unsure of where I was or what I had been doing; then, I suddenly remembered. “Holy shit… wait, was that all a dream?” I looked around, as if expecting to see Monokuma lying on my bed, but he was gone.  
As it did every morning, the monitor blared to life, with a morning announcement from Monokuma. “Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m., and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!” Instinctively upon hearing his voice (even if it was prerecorded), my heart fluttered and a smile spread across my face. I got out of bed and grabbed my shoes, socks, and pants, which were all lying on the floor feet away from my bed. “I guess… it wasn’t a dream, then?” I groggily muttered to myself as I carried the pile of clothes to the bathroom. As I flipped the light switch in the bathroom and light flickered on, I immediately noticed something different. Sitting on the bathroom counter was Monokuma. Startled, I jumped back; upon further inspection, it was simply a life-sized plush of the headmaster rather than the bear himself. In its grip was an envelope, with “To: [Y/N] ” written on the front. Confused, I took the envelope out of the plush’s grip and tore it open, taking the piece of paper enclosed out. It read:

“To My Very Favorite Student, [Y/N],

That was all pretty fun last night, wasn’t it? Watching you squirm beneath me was at least good enough for me! You really were in the palm of my paw at the end there; it was almost like I broke you! But I'm sure you don't have a problem with that. You loved every second of it, didn't you? Puhuhuhu~!

I’ll be busy coming up with new ideas for this beautiful killing game of ours, so I leave this wonderfully soft and fluffy life-sized plush of yours truly in your care (though, of course, it can’t ever hope to compare to the real deal)! I’m sure you’ll find all sorts of creative uses for it! Be sure to examine it carefully! Puhuhuhuhu~!

Try not to get murdered by your fellow classmates, and, if you decide to try your hand at becoming the blackened, I’ll be waiting for you at the end of that path! With just you and me around, we sure could do a loooooooooot more together. We could even start... dating! You'd like that, wouldn't you, [Y/N]?

With Love,

Your Wondrously Handsome Headmaster Monokuma ”

I reread the last couple of sentences, over and over. He wanted to do more things with me, but... it was at the cost of killing. "I love him a lot, but... I can't!" I yelled, shaking my head. I placed the letter back into the envelope and set it aside, and I picked up the soft, fuzzy plush left behind by my headmaster, holding it close so I could take in the scent and comfy material it was made out of.

Upon rereading the letter, I also noticed a certain line regarding the plush. "Examine it carefully?" I asked myself. I turned the plush around multiple times until I finally noticed a slit on the bottom, right below his tail.

Well, I guess he knew what I'd try to do.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching the plush as hard as I could, wishing he was here. As cute as the plush was, it didn't talk back. It didn't tease me. He was right; it really didn't compare. It almost seemed like he knew that, by leaving this with me, I'd want him back that much more. As I continued to think about him, I heard the quiet whir of the camera in the room. Noticing it, I looked up at it. It seemed to be adjusting itself so as to get a good focus on me. "That's gotta be him," I thought to myself. Even if I couldn't see him, the fact that I knew he had eyes on me at all times didn't scare me anymore. It made me happy. I felt comfortable.

I loved it.

I stood up and faced the camera, waving at it. "Good morning, Mister Monokuma!" I exclaimed, jovial at the thought of him being able to see me. Though, of course, the camera couldn't speak back, so there was no response. I couldn't help but feel a bit dejected. Then, I thought about what I could do to get his attention. My gaze slowly shifted towards the plush laying on the bed. Again, I thought about last night and how happy it made me feel. I grabbed the plush and sat on the bed in a way that faced the camera. I looked at the plushie's adorable face and began to kiss it while also playing with the ears, softly rubbing them. The plush did have its advantage; I could practice kissing him without having to worry about being pushed back!

As I continued to embrace the plush, again, I heard the camera slowly whir, as if it was trying to get a better shot. Maybe it was zooming in? I made out with the plush for a minute or two, softly moaning Monokuma's name as I did. I originally had just wanted to get his attention and tell him good morning, but now I felt differently. I wanted to show him more. I was riled up again.

I crawled onto the bed, and I leaned the plush against the pillow, similarly to how he had done it last night. This time, I stripped down to just my shirt, leaving me completely naked down there. Laying down, right at the plush's feet, I began to suck on its belly button, just as I had last night, and I immediately began to moan, thinking hard about how he had taken charge, grabbing my head with both of his paws and thrusting viciously. To simulate this, I sucked hard, moving my head in and out pretty roughly. Though I didn't have the real thing here to tease me, I was still grateful to have something like him to suck on.

Again, the camera whirred, and I hoped he was watching intently.

After a bit of sucking, I got up from between his legs and positioned the blush differently so that it was laying face-down on the bed. I laid my cock on his rump and slowly started to grind against it. As I did, precum began to leak onto the plush. After a while, I stopped grinding and readjusted my cock, lining it up with the slit on the plush's rump, right below the tail. I grabbed onto the plush's shoulder and thrust into it, and I was immediately met with a warm, wet sensation.

He had really just gifted me a fucktoy, hadn't he?

Not expecting it, I let out a yelp of pleasure. I kept thrusting with increasing intensity, and I wrapped both arms around the plush as I continued to fuck it; the camera continued to whir as it tried to focus on me. A satisfying *schlick* sound was made with each thrust. The warm insides of the plush and the lubricant all worked together in helping me release. After a couple of minutes of thrusting, I decided to take the plush and, once again, I sat on the edge of the bed in a position where the camera was able to see me without any trouble. I stared intently into the camera, as if I was looking right at Monokuma. I wanted to see if he was really paying attention. Readjusting myself, I began to fuck the plush again, bouncing it up and down along my cock while gripping its sides. I leaned down just enough so that I could kiss the top of the plush’s head as it bounced up and down, and I gently nibbled on its ear. I had wanted Monokuma to see what I would do to him if he were here right now; maybe he’d be more willing to see me sooner after this. As I thought that, I could hear the continuous whir of the camera. It sounded as if it was attempting to focus on and capture everything I was doing.

Feeling another release coming on, I quickened the pace at which I thrusted into the plush and transitioned from gripping the sides of the plush to fully wrapping my arms around it again. Just as I had done the night before, though now with him watching from afar, I proclaimed my love for Monokuma aloud as cum spurt up into the plush.

Three, four, five steady spurts, all fully emptied into it.

As the flow of cum ebbed, I lifted the plush off of my cock; cum slowly spilled out of it. Exhausted, I laid back down on the bed with the plush, one arm wrapped around it, the other under the pillow. The camera made one last whir, and it moved back into its neutral position. “If Monokuma really was controlling it the entire time… I hope he enjoyed that,” I thought to myself. All I could do was assume, since, aside from the camera’s constant whirrs throughout my fucking the plush, there was no indication that he had actually seen any of it. Either way, it was kind of comforting to think about him sitting back, drink in hand, teasing me and taking pride in just how much he had corrupted me as he watched me desperately fuck the plush as a way of getting him to notice me.

For a while longer, I continued cuddling with the plush, rubbing up against it and whispering “I love you” every once in awhile as if I was speaking directly to him. Even though I hadn’t been up for long, I had started to drift asleep again in the early hours of the morning, but a sudden, loud bang on my door woke me right back up.

“Hey, [Y/N]! You in there? You’re late for the meeting! Hurry it up!” It was one of the other students coming to get me for our breakfast meeting that we had all agreed to go to each morning as a sort of progress report on figuring out how to escape the school, and I had completely forgotten about it. “Damn…,” I muttered. A bit startled, I hurriedly ran up to the door and pressed the intercom button so they could hear my response. “Sorry, I slept in a bit! I’ll be right there!” I exclaimed. I went to grab some clothes to put on, disappointed I couldn’t stay in bed fantasizing about Monokuma for a little longer, but there was a strong chance he’d show up during our meeting simply for the sake of antagonizing us (as he was wont to do). Instead of being annoyed at that prospect like everybody else who was thrust into this situation, it excited me. After finally getting my clothes on, I opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, hopeful that I’d encounter him today.


End file.
